A like Anniversary
by Enjoyseries
Summary: "What are you thinking about?" He heard a familiar voice whispering in his ear. He smiled, turned his head toward hers and leaned closer to her body. "How lucky I am." He answered before kissing her lips. Just a fluffy piece (I'm not good at summary.) Let me reviews! :)


**I'm sorry for my long absence... but I'm back with a new story! *yaaay* I wanted to say thank you to people who still comments my other fictions and sorry if I haven't updated them yet. **

******Thanks a lot to KSPretenderFan who corrected this fic! :) **

* * *

John Reese was lying on his back and watched the ceiling for a few minutes. He thought about this last year and all the things that had happened to him since, good or bad. It is at this point a thin body shifted slightly in his arms. He turned his head and saw a beautiful sleeping face, her head rested on his arm and her right hand on his chest. He smiled seeing her sleeping like a baby and tightened his grip on her. He couldn't believe Zoe Morgan, the most influential woman of the city, was lying in his arms right now.

A year had passed since the events of the penthouse suite; they had crossed the line after resisting the attraction and sexual tension which led to a rather casual relationship with no attachments. But the more they saw each other, the more it became difficult for them to continue. They had never stayed in the same bed until the morning, never asked when they could meet again. Then one day the unexpected happened; they woke up one morning in the arms of the other, neither one acting as if anything was out of the ordinary.

It was from that day forward, everything became more important. The nights were the longest, mornings were most enjoyable. They saw each other more often and it became almost unbearable for them to not touch, kiss or just feel the presence of each other for several days. Zoe had managed to reach the real John, who protects himself behind walls; as John had managed to find the real Zoe, not the fixer, just the woman who made him addicted. Everything about this woman was perfect. He couldn't do anymore without her; couldn't without touching her perfect body, kissing her soft lips, seeing her sexy legs, smelling her scent, hearing her moaning his name and her laugh.

And what about Zoe? If one day someone told her she would have fallen under the spell of a man to the point of not being able to do without him, she would have laughed until she was breathless. He was like her oxygen; she liked feeling his strong arms around her and feeling safe. She had missed this feeling of security. She liked his blues eyes where she could watch indefinitely because she could see many things; she could see the pain of his past, all regrets and the fear of losing her but the most important thing she could see was love and that was all that mattered. They didn't need to speak, to hear these three words because everything was in their eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard a familiar voice whispering in his ear. He smiled, turned his head toward hers and leaned closer to her body.

"How lucky I am." He answered before dropped a kiss on her lips. She softly laughed and placed her right hand on his cheek.

"I love mornings like this." She said putting her arms around his neck and nestled her head in the hollow. It was rare for them to wake up in each other's arms because of work.

"Today is a special day." He whispered in her ear and she dropped a slight kiss on his neck in answer. "And…" He slightly straightened and Zoe dropped her grip wondering what he was doing. "I have something for you!" He continued as he got out of the bed to reach for his jacket.

"John! We said no gift." She exclaimed, sitting down.

"I know but.. Just close your eyes, hun."

She sighed and lazily put her hands on her face to hide her eyes. John came back with the gift in his hands and climbed into the bed, sitting in front of her.

"It's like Christmas mornings." She was now smiling from ear to ear.

"Open your eyes." He smiled.

When she took off her hands, her eyes fell on the jewel box that John was holding in his hands, he opened it and she marveled at seeing the gift.

"John, it's so beautiful." She whispered. It was a fine silver bracelet encrusted with small diamonds.

"Look inside." He murmured. She gently took the bracelet, looked inside and found '_love you madly_' engraved. Zoe wasn't the kind of woman who will cry like at wedding for example but this was such… _romantic._

"May I?" He asked dropping the box next to him and took the bracelet from her hands. She held her left wrist and he gently put it. It suited her perfectly and after a few seconds admiring her wrist, she murmured a thank you to John before putting her arms around his neck and kissed him. As she deepened the kiss, she placed a hand behind his neck as he wrapped her slim waist in his strong arms. They broke the kiss breathless but kept their grip on each other.

"Actually, I also have a gift." She said smirking.

"Secretive!" He kissed her nose before she got out of bed. John didn't miss any of her movements, his eyes wandering on her legs then on the rest of her body almost regretting she was wearing a tank top and short. When she found what she wanted in her purse she came back with the gif hiding behind her back. When she was next to him, he tried to catch a look at what she was hiding but she pushed him away laughing.

"Your turn! Close your eyes." She said enthusiastic and he did what she said then she put the gift in his hands. "You can open!" She smiled.

When he opened his eyes, he found a box in his hands and then he looked at her, she was standing there waiting for his reaction so he opened the box. "Whoa, it's… splendid!" He said totally stunned.

"Do you like it?" She asked shyly.

"Of course I do! Thank you, sweetheart." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms as she sat on his lap.

"Whenever you look at the time you'll think of me." She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't need it to think about you." He whispered and kisser her softly. "Happy anniversary, Zoe."

"Happy anniversary, John." She murmured and rested her forehead against his, both closing their eyes and enjoying this moment like it was the last.

**The end.**

* * *

**So, liked or hated it? I have to admit I'm not super proud of my work but... Anyway, let me reviews to tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
